Natsu and Lucy's Job Request
by animexbooks
Summary: Lucy takes on a high-paying job and Natsu decides to come with her (And Happy of course!). The job seems to simple to be true… but is it? And will something else happen along the way? Complete :)
1. Easy Request

**AN: Grey or Gray? I'm spelling it with an A for now. **

Chapter One

"Hey, Lucy! Whatcha lookin' at?" Natsu called to the blonde haired mage as he sat next to her. They were both at the guild, and Lucy was staring at a job request she took from the board.

"Oh, it's just a job request, and it pays really well! Wanna come?"

"Sure! We haven't taken a job together in a while," Natsu said, innocently resting his arms around Lucy. Lucy blushed and knocked him off.

"Okay let's go tomorrow. Besides I have a novel to write bye!" Lucy quickly ran off.

"Gee, what's with her?" Natsu said, scratching his head.

"Aye..." Happy agreed, smiling to himself. He would've given Lucy a "you liiiiiiiiikkke each other", but she had run off so quickly.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke up to finding Natsu trying to (silently, but not really silently) climb through the window to her room. She screamed and swatted at him, sending him flying to the ground below her apartment.

"Lucy! What'd you do that for! I was only trying to say 'Good Morning'!" Natsu grumbled.

"Quit sneaking into my house, Natsu!" Lucy yelled. She brought him to the guild to eat breakfast with Happy. Natsu quickly found himself in an argument with Gray, and soon the guild was in a rumble once again. Lucy laughed on the sidelines with Mira and Levy, who were enjoying all the hilarious action.

"Hm, so I see that you and Natsu are taking a job request together… _all alone. _No Erza or Grey?" Levy asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What? No, no, no! It's not like that! And it's not like we haven't done any requests together before…" Lucy blushed.

"Aw, look, she's blushing!" Mira exclaimed. "I knew you liked Natsu, I knew it!"

Lucy just stared at the spiky-haired boy, who was locked in a fistfight with Gray.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone, okay? Especially you, Mira," Lucy admitted, her face a crimson red. Both girls grinned wider than the whole guid itself.

"Good luck on your job request, Lucy!" Levy said.

"Alright, Lucy ready to leave?" A quite roughed-up Natsu said as he approached the girls.

"Yeah, just about. You sure _you're _ready to leave, Natsu?" Lucy asked, eyeing him up and down. Natsu, who noticed this, blushed slightly. Levy and Mira, who noticed _this, _nearly squealed in excitement, if not for a death glare from Lucy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon, Happy, we're off!"

"Aye!" the cat said again, and the three of them were on their mission.

* * *

"So, what's this job say we have to do anyway?" Natsu asked.

"Well, it says we have to find the requester's lost dog. But apparently this dog is a pregnant dog with puppies almost on the way, and she's lost in a place where a lot of dark guild wizards and creatures might be."

"So all we have to do is find a lost dog? Doesn't sound very hard to me,"

"Yeah, well the dog could be having her babies at any minute now, and a place full of dark guild wizards does not seem like the place to be when going into labor!"

"Yeah, well what am I supposed to know about that?"

Lucy blushed at that comment. Happy giggled.

"Shut up, cat! What do you know, either?" Lucy chased Happy around. While she was doing this, Natsu noticed a house up ahead.

"Hey, that looks like the house on the request, Lucy. Is that it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah it is,"

"Then, c'mon, let's go find that lost dog!" Natsu grabbed a blushing Lucy's hand and ran towards the building, Happy flying close behind.

**A/N: well that was getting kind of long for what was supposed to be happening, so I decided to end it there. I'm going to be posting the next chapter at the same time, though. :) I ship them so much!**


	2. Dark Guilds

"Oh, are you two from Fairy Tail? Thank you so much!" a hysterical woman in her late twenties cried out. Natsu and Lucy exchanged glances, wondering if this job was really as treacherous as the request said.

The woman began to explain the whereabouts of her precious dog and what to do and such. Soon, Natsu and Lucy were on their way.

* * *

"How hard can it be to find a stupid dog?!" Natsu cried as the two (and Happy, who was taking a nap on Natsu's backpack) were making their way through the forest.

"Daisy! **(AN: I don't have any other name ideas xD) **Where are you?!" Lucy yelled. She sighed to herself. If she couldn't find this dog, how was she supposed to pay off her rent?

Suddenly, Lucy heard a few voices in the distance. She turned her head to see two tall men, laughing maniacally. Happy woke up, and warned Natsu of the threat that was nearing Lucy.

"Natsu!" She called, and the fiery mage was right beside her.

"Who are these punks anyway" Natsu held up his fists. "Because if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get!"

"Natsu… they're from one of the dark guilds… Look at their mark!" Lucy said, taking out her keys. The dark wizards laughed again.

"The pretty one's right, but we aren't here for you guys. We wanna find that dog. It's worth so much money, so we could probably get a good ransom outta it, dontcha think?" The taller one said, walking menacingly towards Lucy.

"But hey, we could have a little fun with this one too!"

And that set Natsu off. He immediately jumped in front of the dark mage and punched him square in the jaw with his fiery fists. It sent the taller man flying straight into the shorter man, until they both remained unconscious. Lucy took a breath of relief; thank goodness these guys were weak enough to be taken out by just one of Natsu's blows.

"Thanks Natsu, those guys were getting on my nerves," she sighed.

"Don't leave my side, they'll be more where that came from," Natsu said. Lucy nervously looked around and they began their search for Daisy once more, Lucy walking closer to Natsu. Happy tagged along, more alert this time. They occasionally came across other thugs, but they were nothing that Lucy's celestial spirits and Natsu's dragon slayer magic couldn't handle. Of course, every time a dark mage made a comment about Lucy, Natsu would attack with more ferocity than the other ones who hadn't. And of course, every time this happened Happy would make a "You liiiiiiiike each other" comment.

Once they made it into the heart of the forest, however, they weren't so lucky.

It got darker, and Lucy realized that it was almost nightfall. Lucy was holding Happy, who wasn't quite living up to his name. The only one who wasn't scared by the danger that the dark was posing was Natsu, who continued to happily cry "Daisyyyyyy! Oh Daisy, where are youuuu?"

They soon came across another dark wizard, except the Fairy Tail wizards hadn't seen him coming. Lucy turned her head just to see two beady red eyes before she heard a cry from Natsu, and everything went black.


	3. Weird Dream

Lucy was having the strangest dream...

She was walking down the aisle with Wendy throwing flowers in front of her. Wait what? And then she saw Juvia, Levy, Mira, and Erza all looking at her like they were so proud. Gray was some kind of best man. Wait what?

Both of her parents were there, but in Lucy's dream state-of-mind, it made sense, despite their deaths in reality. Lucy looked down and realized she was wearing a beautiful wedding gown. Wait, she was a bride? And if so, who was the groom?

Lucy saw Master Makarov begin to read something. Wait… was Lucy getting married? She looked in the crowd and saw the rest of Fairy Tail, the demons from Galuna Island, her Celestial Spirits, and many of her friends from her past adventures. Even the people who had died… like Éclair. Even while being dream Lucy, her heart still ached upon seeing her long lost friend.

Then she looked to where her groom would be standing. He had such a goofy smile. His spiky pink hair hadn't even been combed down, and he was still wearing his signature scarf.

Wait, dream Lucy was getting married to… NATSU?

* * *

Lucy finally woke up, rubbing her head. She wasn't in the forest anymore… but where was she? What she did see, though, was a very worried Happy and Natsu watching over her.

"LUCY'S AWAKE! LUCY'S AWAKE, NATSU!" Happy yelled as he jumped into Lucy's arms. Natsu gave her a toothy grin.

"Lucy, we were so worried! After those guys knocked you out Natsu totally beat them up! And then he carried you all the way here!" Happy informed. Natsu blushed only slightly, but Lucy caught it.

"Where is… here? And what time is it..?" Lucy asked, her thoughts still groggy from sleeping.

"This is inside the _weirdest _tree ever! It's got rooms and everything! And guess what we found!" Natsu yelled as he ran happily into the next room. He brought back a rather plump-looking golden retriever.

"Is that Daisy?" Lucy asked, her mind starting to function properly.

"Aye!" Happy replied. "And to answer your previous question, it's about four in the morning!"

"So you guys stayed up all this time?" Lucy asked.

"Well, of course. We needed to make sure you were okay!" Natsu smiled. Daisy gave a bark. Lucy smiled at the dog. Happy gave his signature smirk between the two. Lucy gave a death glare to Happy. Natsu wondered what these two would possibly have against each other. Maybe it was Lucy. She was a weird person. But Natsu liked that.

"You guys should get some rest," Lucy said. "I'll take this next watch,"

"Aye…" Happy and Natsu quickly fell to the floor, deep in slumber. Lucy gave a small laugh.

So, what was this tree? Lucy stood up and wandered around. It was like rooms had been carved into the inside of the tree… and it was big enough to create all that space! Lucy wondered how it got there.

Next, she recalled her dream. Married? To Natsu? Lucy shook her head. No, no, no, she was not marrying that pink-haired idiot! She was going to marry a charming prince… someone who would never ask her to meet him alone and totally give her the wrong idea and then asking to dig a hole! Nope, never!

But she did like how Natsu would be so caring for herself and others. He had shown her that so many times. And he even stayed up until 4 AM to protect her. How sweet could that be? Lucy looked over at the snoozing idiot. _He is an idiot, _she thought. _But maybe someday he'll realize… _

Realize what? Definitely not that he has feelings for her like she does! What? Impossible!

Lucy gave one last look at the Dragon Slayer. The sun was rising. Lucy would watch that. Not him.

But she couldn't help wondering if someday… parts of her dream… certain parts of it… would become a reality?


	4. We can't just leave!

The next morning was anything but peaceful.

Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Daisy were all hungry, and there was nothing to eat.

"We're too deep in the forest to go back nowww…!" Lucy complained, and she was right. Going back to the job requester's house would take about a day's worth of travels, and by then, breakfast would be long gone.

To make matters worse, Daisy went into labor that day.

Natsu and Happy were freaking out of course, but based off information about birth that Lucy read from a novel, she figured she could help the poor dog in any way she could.

"Natsu, Happy. If you're going to freak out like that, I need you to leave!" Lucy scolded. They both calmed down… slightly.

"Okay, well you're not gonna do us any good just sitting there like that, so go get some water! And a towel! Or something like that! I also need a clean and sanitary environment so no messes!" Natsu and Happy both scrambled to get her supplies, and they waited (under Lucy's orders) to the outside of the tree. Inside, Lucy comforted the whimpering dog, as inside a tree was no suitable place to give birth to puppies, especially with no food. She called upon Virgo to help her, and the spirit was happy to provide her with any supplies that Lucy needed…. except food. It had to be food.

"Wow, she really is something," Natsu marveled as he was trying to patiently wait outside with Happy. Lucy told him to "be on guard duty" with Happy, so they stayed put, allowing no dark guild members to ever cross their path.

"You looooovvvve her," Happy teased.

"Shut up cat! I do not!" Natsu scolded.

"Who's apartment do we always crash at?"

"It's because we're teammates!"

"But we don't stay at Gray's or Erza's house do we?"

"Because Lucy's house is more comfortable!"

"You loooooooovvvve her. That's why!" Happy flew in circles around Natsu's head, repeating "Natsu and Luuucy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Natsu just grumbled and let a blush form on his face. Because who was going to believe Happy? He teased Lucy about those things all the time. Who would care? So what if he was right?

"Natsu, Happy, come in!" Lucy called. The Dragon Slayer and his cat scrambled inside the tree carving.

"Aren't they precious?" Lucy asked them. She had Virgo by her side, smiling at them. "And don't be too loud! Be careful!" Lucy scolded. The three of them just stood by Daisy and her pups, watching the miracle of life unfold.

"Thanks for all of your help, Virgo," Lucy said.

"Anything, mistress. Do you wish to punish me now?"

"No! Just go, Virgo," The Celestial Spirit disappeared.

"So how're we gonna bring these little guys back?" Natsu pondered. Lucy thought about it too.

"Hmm… I know! Open! Gate of the Great Bull! Taurus!"

"Heyyy pretty lady! What can I do for ya?" said the (only slightly perverted) spirit. Natsu just grumbled and looked to the side, which Lucy thought was odd. Since when did Natsu have anything against Taurus? He didn't mind him calling her pretty and things like that before.

"We need you to carry Daisy and her pups through the forest so that they can get back safely! They were only born today, so they need to be kept close to their mom and handled with care!" Lucy ordered. Taurus happily obliged, and he placed Daisy with her three puppies on his back. Then, they started to head back.

"What should we name em?" Natsu asked, cheerfully making his way back.

"Well, that's up to the owner, not us," Lucy told him.

"Can we keep them?"

"Absolutely not! And you couldn't take care of a puppy anyway!"

"Oh yeah well it'd probably have more fun with me than it would with you!"

"At least if I had a puppy it'd be disciplined… You'd just make yours a living nightmare!"

"It would be funner that way!"

"Funner isn't a word, Natsu!"

And they continued like this, and Happy chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe his partner actually loved Lucy, the terribly mean Celestial Mage! She was absolutely crazy and weird, but the Exceed was glad that Natsu had chosen her. In truth, Happy really loved Lucy almost as much as Natsu did, but without the lovey-dovey part of that love. Natsu would never admit it to himself, but Happy could just _tell. _After all, he was the one who made the "You liiiiiiiiiiike him" jokes all the time! He was an expert on this topic!

Soon the dark guild wizards that had bothered them before starting appearing again. Most of them were easy to defeat, but that was the least of their problems. Hunger swelled in all of their stomachs, Fairy Tail wizards and puppies alike. The only one who wasn't hungry was Taurus.

"Almost there, Lucy, c'mon!" Natsu ran up with Happy to the edge of the forest. The journey was over!

"Man, Im so hungry, I could eat a whole-" Natsu was suddenly stopped as he bumped into a giant wizard blocking his path. It was clear that he had robbed the woman who owned Daisy's house, and he saw her, cowering behind a chair that was tossed aside in the rumble. Lucy and the others caught up and saw that the house had been torn apart, and they gasped at the huge dark mage in front of them. He let out a maniacal laugh, which chilled Lucy to the bone. Who was this guy?

"Give me the dog and her pups, and no one gets hurt," he said.

"What's so special about this dog? She's just a golden retriever that gave birth to puppies. Why do all these dark guilds want her?" Lucy asked. The gigantic man let out another laugh.

"It's not the dog itself, sweetheart. It's her fur. She's got fur made out of gold. And I don't know about you, honey, but that sounds like a load of cash for me. And her pups gotta be the same way!" he leaned closer to Taurus, who let out a huff of aggression. He placed the golden dogs by Happy and stepped forward.

"Let me handle this guy, Lucy!" Taurus grunted. Natsu stepped forward.

"Yeah, I wanna pummel this guy too!" he yelled. Of course Natsu wanted to beat someone up.

"Not so fast!" the dark wizard disappeared. Lucy realized he could grow and shrink his size. When he was small, he could move quickly, and when he was large, he was super strong. A fight was inevitable…

* * *

In no time he grabbed two of the pups.

"NO!" Both Natsu and Lucy yelled, but apparently the wizard could shrink other people with him. He left, Daisy with only one puppy. And it was impossible for them to find the wizard in the forest again. Natsu tried to run off and find him, like Natsu always would, but the woman who owned Daisy gently touched his shoulder and gave him a small and sad smile. Natsu realized that whatever became of the two pups, it wouldn't be with their mother. They would most likely die on their own, and especially in care of a dark guild. They all looked to the horizon in shock, as Daisy whined and protected her only pup. The owner walked over to Lucy.

"Thank you," she said, handing her the reward. "For everything. You've done all you can, and the request is complete. I asked for you to bring back Daisy, and you two did," she looked at Natsu, Happy, and Taurus sadly, as if she might cry. They looked just as sad themselves.

"But, miss! Your other pups! We could go save them, and for free too!" Natsu hollered. _Of course, Natsu would never give up_, Lucy thought.

But the woman just shook her head. "You'll never catch him in time. I have Daisy, and one of her pups still. At least they did not get that far," she sighed and leaned over to hug Daisy. She started crying, and Lucy wound up in tears as well. Daisy's owner looked up at the crying mage.

"Don't cry; you two fought so hard. Go home and enjoy your reward,"

"BUT WE CAN'T JUST SIT HERE!" Natsu yelled. The woman calmed him down, or as calm as Natsu could get.

"I'll provide you with enough food. And maybe in the future you'll come visit us?"

"Of course we will. And someday, we'll get your pups back," Lucy comforted her. And after a sad meal and a heartfelt and reluctant goodbye, Natsu and Lucy were on the train home. Natsu's sleeping head rested in Lucy's lap as she leaned depressingly against the window.

"We have to go back," she kept repeating. "I can't let this slide,"

"Lucy, I think Natsu is about to throw up in your lap," Happy said.

"NATSU, C'MON PULL IT TOGETHER!"

Looks like some things never change.


	5. Feel Better, Lucy

Back at the guild, Lucy sipped on a depressing lemonade as Natsu got into fights. It was nightfall, and the sad thoughts had plagued the three all day. Why couldn't we have gone after? Could we please go back? We could've saved those pups!

"What seems to be the trouble, Lucy? You, Natsu, and Happy all seem to be upset. Did something happen?" Mira asked.

"No, the job request just didn't as expected," Lucy continued to drink her lemonade. Suddenly Mira smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing, but just go home, okay? Get some rest and tomorrow you'll feel better," Mira smiled at her. Lucy wondered what she could be planning, but obliged. But home didn't feel any better. She didn't have to worry about rent, because of the job. The request. Lucy collapsed on her bed and cried. So young… They were so young… couldn't they have gone back?

* * *

"Natsu can I talk to you for a moment?" Mira called over the normal guild chaos. Natsu walked over to the bar.

"What is it, Mira?" he asked. She giggled.

"I think you should go to Lucy's house. She's been really sad, and you should cheer her up!" Mira said with her smile that read: _Don't do this and you're dead. _Natsu nodded and asked for Happy. But Happy was trying desperately to woo Carla, and Natsu didn't want to mess it up for his best friend. He headed to Lucy's house by himself.

* * *

Natsu found Lucy right as he snuck through the window. She was on her bed, crying.

"Lucy…" he found himself saying. She sat up and looked at him, tears in her pretty brown eyes. She frowned and pulled him into a hug. He pulled her forward so that their foreheads were touching.

"We could've gone back… why didn't we save them?" She stuttered, hiding her tears. Natsu pulled away and stared at her right in the eyes, his hands still on her shoulders. Lucy's blush was hidden by her tears.

"Don't cry, Lucy. Someday we'll find them… besides I still owe that guy a fight, don't I?" Lucy pulled Natsu into a tight hug. They just sat there, on her bed, embracing.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu started to say, blushes in both of their faces.

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"I'm staying right here, until you feel better,"

"Thank you, Natsu," Lucy planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey you don't kiss people there!" Natsu said, confused. Oh, Natsu. Oblivious as always.

"What're you talking about?" Lucy was just as confused.

"You kiss people like this!" And then he kissed Lucy, right on the mouth. Lucy's eyes widened at first, but then they closed.

* * *

"NATSU! LUCY!" Happy gasped. It was the next morning, and Natsu and Lucy were sprawled out on the floor, Natsu's arm around Lucy as he was snoring comfortably. Lucy was curled up next to him, which made Happy's jaw drop to the floor. They both woke up groggily, and then Lucy realized just what was going on. She blushed and leaped up with a yelp, only to see Gray and Erza standing smugly in the doorway. They all seemed to chant at once:

"You loooooovvvvve each other!"

"Lucy, I never thought you would do such a thing!"

"I knew it!"

"Never guessed Natsu would get a girl any time soon…"

And just like that, The three ran off to the guild, claiming they wanted to "give their lovebirds some privacy". Lucy knew they really just wanted to tell the rest of the guild.

Then she looked down at Natsu. Oh boy. Was he in ever so much trouble. Instead, he smiled at her, which made her anger disappear and replaced with a smile.

"Feeling better now?" he asked.

"Oh just wait until we get to the guild! I am going to be soooooo embarrassed…" she said.

"Then don't worry, I'll stay with you!" Natsu grabbed her hand and they left her house. When Lucy started to pull back from the guild, Natsu laughed, picked her up, and carried a struggling Lucy into a cheering guild hall. Her sadness had faded.

THE END!


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Many years later, a grown Lucy was leaving the market with her daughter, Nashi. Nashi was holding her hand and Plue's as they left the grocery store and headed back to their house. Then, Nashi noticed something in the distance.

"Mommy, look! Two puppies!" the little girl ran to the golden dogs, her mother and Plue trailing after her.

"Be careful, Nashi!" Lucy gasped. In front of her lay two golden dogs, their fur shimmering in the sun where they slept. Lucy gasped again. They couldn't be… there was no way.

"Mommy look! They're so shiny…" Nashi pet one of Daisy's full grown pups. Lucy picked up her small daughter and looked at them closely. This was them, there was no doubt about it. Their fur was real gold.

"Can we keep them Mommy? Pleaaaaase!" Nashi begged, her brown eyes shimmering. Lucy ruffled her pink hair and smiled.

"Of course. C'mon. Let's show Daddy!"

The little girl's eyes lit up. "Okay!"

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at what I found with Mommy when we got groceries!" Nashi squealed as they returned home. Lucy smiled up at Natsu as she brought the two dogs in with her. He broke into a toothy grin. He laughed and spun his daughter in a circle, set her down, and kissed his wife. Nashi made a gagging noise.

"What should we name them, Nashi?" Natsu asked. And as they decided their names, Natsu and Lucy couldn't help but smile at the two fully grown dogs, who had brought them together so closely.


End file.
